pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jednostka 303 - prawdziwe tłumaczenie
Dopisek autora Pasta jest okropna. To nawet nie jest pasta, to tylko tandetna opowiadanka. Mózg mnie bolał od tłumaczenia, a oryginał ma wiele błędów. Starałem się ich nie poprawiać by oddać to jak okropna ona jest. Wyrazy współczucia dla wszystkich którzy poświęcili temu czas. W kwadratowych nawiasach są moje przypisy. Jednostka 303 (lub "303") jest fałszywą creepypastą nazywaną "Nowym Herobrinem". Zgodnie z pastą były pracownik Mojang'u został zwolniony przez Notcha (twórcy Minecraft'a). Teraz chce on zemsty na całej ekipie Minecrafta oraz jego graczach. Jednostka 303 podobno jest nie tylko tym pracownikiem, ale całą grupą hakerów z nickami takimi jak "303mojang.com303," i "entity.303". Jeżeli na twoim komputerze znajdują się pliki z nazwami zawierającymi "303", twój komputer mógł zostać zhakowany. 303 może także dostać się do światów gracza i je uszkodzić. 1 na 40 graczy jest poszkodowanych przez 303 i jego grupę. Herobrine przyszedł do nas i ostrzegł nas przed 303 przez pokazanie co by zrobił. 303 planuje zrujnować Minecraft na końcu 2014 lub 2015 się. W światach zhakowanych przez Jednostkę 303 znaleziono tabliczki z napisami "hjälp" ("pomocy" po szwecku). To oznacza, że Herobrine potrzebuje naszej pomocy ("hjälp") by pokonać 303. Jeżeli nie zostanie szybko pokonany,przejmie władzę nad Minecraftem. Pierwszy raz zauważono go 10 grudnia 2013 roku. Drugie zauważenie 13/12/2013 Grałem z kilkoma przyjaciółmi na Xboxsie w Minecraft, i budowaliśmy wielkie miasto na trybie creative. Świat był też na poziomie trudności peaceful. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili, ale potem jeden dom zaczął się palić. Wszyscy słyszeliśmy o grieferach, ale wszyscy winiliśmy się nawzajem. Następny dom zaczął się palić. Winiliśmy hosta o używanie jego panelu admina. Ale się MYLILIŚMY. Wszyscy postanowiliśmy sprawdzić o co chodzi. Wszyscy weszliśmy do jednego z domów (razem z hostem), tylko by zobaczyć coś PRZEGHRAŻAHJONCEGO. Przez okno zobaczyliśmy wybuchające gdzieś w pobliżu TNT x1. Wszyscy zaczynaliśmy się bać, ale TO NIEH BYCHŁ KONIEHC! Wszyscy zaczęliśmy rozglądać się po mieście. Wiele domów się paliło. Nic nie mogło ich podpalić, a rozprzestrzenianie się ognia było wyłączone, tak samo jak wybuchające TNT x2. Próbowałem uwierzyć hostowi, że TNT x3 i ogień były wyłączone. I znowu, kiedy byliśmy wszyscy razem z hostem zaczynały się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Nikogo nie brakowało x1 w domku. Policzyłem nas, i nikogo nie brakowało x2. Ale to wszystko się działo i nie mogliśmy tego wyjaśnić. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu x1 znowu zaczęliśmy zauważać oznaki wybuchającego TNT x4. Tego już było za wiele. Podłączyłem Xboxa do mojego komputera. Włączyłem program do odczytywania używanych kodów źródłowych. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu x2 kody ukazywały zjawisko jako "303"! Moje kody źródłowe zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli. Dziwne kody "303" pokazywały się i nie mogłem ich powstrzymać nie ma pojęcia czym są kody źródłowe! Mój komputer był przytłoczony tym wszystkim! Spróbowałem sprawdzić kto to powodował, ale nie mogłem. 303 po prostu to zrobił, nic więcej. Nic. Ale nie wszystko było przez niego powodowane. Host zaczął nas trollować (w trakcie ataku 303) by nas przestraszyć. To nie mogło być sekretem zbyt długo. Kody źródłowe "powiedziały mi" ? co się działo, ŁĄCZNIE z tym co robili gracze i ja. Ale potem się skończyły. "Z PEWNOŚCIĄ MIAŁY DOŚĆ"zdanie nie ma sensu i jest prawdopodobnie żartem.. Nie ważne jak bardzo próbowałem, nie mogłem zrozumieć co się dzieje. Ale kody źródłowe nagle wyświetliły "MAKEAWISH" (pomyśl życzenie). Myślałem że to był host, ale potem znowu zacząłem winić o to wszystkich. Tak jak tu widzicie zaznaczyłem wszystko co zrobił 303. Blok 1241 to TNT x5. Przedmiot 3213 to zapalniczka. Blok 4 to drewno. Także w RAR świata ? zaznaczyłem "MAKEAWISH" tak jak wcześniej mówiłem. Ta kontynuowała dalej, kompletnie rozwalając mój komputer. Ale pozostaje jedno pytanie: Czy to HIROBRAJN? '''Później host musiał iść spać, i wyszedł ze świata. Jednakże kody źródłowe nadal działały (nie wiem czemu), a świat był wyłączony. Jednostka 303 kontrolowała ten świat. Zdecydowałem się wyłączyć mój program i zobaczyć, czy ktoś na forach zobaczył zagadkową Jednostkę 303. Widziało ją jedynie kilka osób. Niektórzy wysyłali mi zdjęcia, i jeden gracz PCtowy także zrobił zdjęcie. Powiedział, że grał z kolegą na serwerze "HOMACHI" jest w oryginale. Oni też to zobaczyli. Tak, ono ma texturepacka, ale on przesłał mi go i nie ma żadnego moba lub bloku z białej skóry. ? Kilka chwil później zagadkowy profil zaczął ze mną czatować. Powiedział tylko kilka słów i wyszedł z czatu. "Notch pomyśli że jesteś wariatem kiedy to zobaczy, przy okazji: JUSTIŚ NESTEMPNY". szybko kliknąłem na jego profil. Ale wyświetliła się strona 404! Później dostałem od niego wiadomość i wcisnąłem "Odpowiedz". Zapytałem go gdzie jest Herobrain, i dostałem odpowiedź która mnie PRZERAZIŁAAA. Oto co napisał: "Wymieniłem go. Jest martwy. Nie jest już z nami, nikt nie jest". Użyłem innej strony by mu odpisać by zachować bezpieczeństwo ?. Na forach nagle mnie wylogowało. Próbowałem się zalogować, ale wyświetliła się wiadomość "Twoje konto zostało usunięte z następującego powodu: PRZESTAŃ". Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć! Zrobiłem nowe konto, zaprzestałem poszukiwania i poszedłem spać. '''Podsumowanie Było o wiele więcej takich sytuacji. Pierwsza osoba która zobaczyła 303 zniknęła z internetu. Zanikł o nim słuch od 10 grudnia 2013 roku. Ostatnie zauważenie nastąpiło 7 lipca 2014 x1, kiedy 7 lipca 2014 x2, the druga osoba (Youtube: Thespeed179) pisała z drugą na Skypie. W środku konwersacji, hakerzy 303 zhakowali jego komputer. Jeżeli w Minecraftowych światach dzieją się dziwne rzeczy takie jak: bloki brzozowego drewno w dębach, ogień w niebie, klocki bruku w losowych miejscach, odwrócone krzyże, sylwetki widoczne z daleka, lub inne dziwne rzeczy, Jednostka 303 mogłą zhakować twój komputer. Jeżeli uważasz, że zostałeś zhakowany przeszukaj swój komputer i usuń wszyskie pliki z 303 w nazwie. Pamiętaj, więcej niż 1 na 40 osób są ofiarami 303. Są osoby udające 303. Jeżeli zobaczysz w Minecrafcie kogoś z nickiem "Entity 303" zignoruj ją. Uważaj na siebie. Jeżeli zobaczysz coś dziwnego w twoich światach napisz komentarz ze screenshotem. róbcie tego AKTUALIZACJA ''' (Grudzień 13, 2013) Jednostka 303 powiedziała że mamy 5 tygodni na trening, bo wojna zacznie się za 5 tygodni. Przygotujcie się, chłopaki. On powiedział by wyglądać przez okno w nocy bo powiedział że zobaczysz jak on zjada dzieci i wypluwa ich kości. Dzieci znikają i ostatnią rzeczą którą zrobiły był Minecraft. Drużyna Thespeed179'a odkryła "Sulfur of Immunity". To jest adres IP który chroni cię przed 303 nie wie czym jest adres ip. Na razie nikt nie wie jak to działa. Jeżeli nie zostałeś jeszcze zaatakowany przez 303 stanie się to za 5 tygodni nie zostałem jeszcze zaatakowany. jest 2017.. '''Drużyny Jednostka 303 nie może zostać pokonana bez pomocy. Dlatego niektóre osoby utworzyły drużyny. Liderzy rekrutują ludzi przez internet. Drużyna Thespeed179'a jest pierwsza. Drużyna Speed'a ma specjalny serwer o nazwie "Sulfur of Immunity". Coś co chroni cię przed 303. teraz to serwer Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów